


Teammates

by OdotumSuojelius



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, daniel is a sweetheart, max is overthinker and insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius
Summary: Max loves Daniel.Daniel loves Max.Max knows all that but it doesn’t stop him from stressing about what will happen next season when Lando is Daniel’s teammate.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and this idea came to mind. First time writing these two

Is the last races of the weird season that 2020 has been. The season has been fine for Max. Other than DNFs - he wiped Turky from his memory - he has been on podiums every time in a car that is… well Red Bull is fine. He has simply done his job and no one seems to complain. There hasn’t been any scandals. All in all Max feels that season has been calm and he has been able to stay calm. 

That is more than what he can say from his teammate’s season. Max likes Alex. He is a great guy to be around and he is talented. He is definitely better than how he is performing now. But Max can’t think about that too much. What Red Bull does behind closed doors regarding their drivers is out of his hands. What is happening to Alex is not Max’s fault. 

Or is it?

It is not like Max asked Red Bull to favour him or build the car for him. He simply has been showing his talent for the last five seasons and shown he can handle the pressure. It really is not his fault… But once again Max finds himself doubting everything. 

Maybe I am too hard of a teammate to be around? Maybe everyone actually hates him? Maybe it is him that drives his teammates away and crush them? Pierre sure is doing a lot better after moving away from being next to Max. And Daniel… Daniel. 

Daniel is another thing. The four three seasons spent together were explosive in all the good and in the bad way. Explosive on the track. Explosive in the meetings. Explosive in the hotel rooms. Explosive in their apartments. 

It is not Max’s fault that Daniel left. Well not personally Max’s fault. Daniel has told him that many many times and always kisses him after saying it. Most of the times Max believes Daniel. Even when the media doesn’t fully believe it. Even when Drive to Survive made him look like the villain. And then there are times when Max doesn’t believe him and believes he is the bad guy in all of this. Maybe he is the horrible flawed person in all of it. 

Max loves Daniel. Daniel loves Max. They have officially been together for three years. Max knows all that but it doesn’t stop him from stressing about what will happen next season when Lando is Daniel’s teammate. 

Lando is Max’s good friend and has been for a long time. Lando has this bubbly personality and kind eyes. The boy is funny to be around and is no surprise he is such a fan favorite already. He is a joker… little joker like Max said in the official video. Little joker to Daniel’s. 

Max trusts Daniel. Of course he trusts him. He also trusts Lando. If anything the Britt was their biggest fan. But something inside Max is eating him alive. 

Lando and Daniel will be teammates. Just teammates. But Max and Daniel were once just teammates too. And Lando is young and still inexperienced. Daniel definitely likes that, Max should know. 

What will happen when Daniel realises how great Lando really is? What will happen when he notices all the good things Lando has versus all of Max’s flaws? What will happen when they spend all the time together as a team? Just like Max and Daniel had at one point too. 

“Maxy I can smell your brain overheating with all the thinking”, Daniel’s voice brings him back to reality. He gazes at Daniel who is smiling at him softly. “What you thinking about honey?”

They are on their way to Bahrain in a private jet just two of them. Daniel has been reading some book while Max was just lost in his thoughts looking at the clouds. Now though Daniel was staring at Max waiting for an answer his smile dropping slowly. 

“Nothing”, Max shrugged and turned to look at the pillows. 

It doesn’t take long before he can hear Daniel putting his book away and standing up. Max still stubbornly keeps his gaze to the clouds while he feels Daniel take his hands and kneel in front of him. Max sighs. 

“Max”, Daniel says again to Max repeating his earlier question. “What are you thinking about?”

Max hates it when Daniel does this and he doesn’t even have any idea how he does it every time. He gets under his skin and make him always spill everything in his mind. It makes Max angry. It also makes him fall for Daniel more every time. 

“Next season”, Max says simply turning to face Daniel looking into his brown eyes. Daniel waits for him to continue knowing this wasn’t all of it. Max sighs before he continues. “You and Lando being teammates.”

“Okay… me and Lando?” Daniel says slowly not understanding what was the problem in that. “You and Lando are friends… Isn’t it better that I am teammates with Lando than Esteban who you hate?”

“Esteban is a cunt”, Max says simply turning his gaze away from Daniel again. “As a person Lando is of course a lot better. He is a great friend. But as a teammate…. I don’t know.”

Daniel looks at Max in silence still trying to figure out what exactly was the problem here. He was excited to race for McLaren. Very excited. One part of that excitement was just the great atmosphere that the team has with all of his silliness… And Max loves him for his silliness. He really can’t follow anymore. 

“Okay Max I really don’t know what you are stressing over about so can you please just tell me?” Daniel asks while he places his chin on top of Max’s knees looking up to his boyfriend. “You are tense and stressed so just tell me please.”

Max takes a shaky breath still just looking out of the window. Daniel squeezes his hands softly. Just say it, Max tells himself. He knows this will haunt him if he won’t open his mouth now. Max turns to Daniel again but just looks to their hands together. 

“I am scared that you will fall for Lando while you guys are teammates”

Max keeps his gaze down not daring to look at Daniel. Daniel meanwhile takes a while to process what Max told him looking away from the younger man for a while. He would fall for Lando, he thought to himself. Where the hell was this coming from?

“Why do you think I would fall for Lando?” Daniel asks keeping his voice calm. He knows not to provoke any strong reactions. “I love you Max.”

“Yeah you love me now but what about when you realise how great Lando is”, Max says quietly and sniffs a little. Do not cry, he tells himself. “Everyone loves Lando. He has great personality. He is funny. He is cute. He will be a good teammate. He is perfect.”

“Is this your way of telling you have crush on Lando?” Daniel tries joking to break the tension but is clearly the wrong move when Max finally looks to Daniel eyes red and watery. Daniel felt sharp pain through his chest pulling Max off the seat to his lap on the floor right away. “Honey I love you. Lando is a fun guy yeah but I love you Max. And I will always love you.”

Max pouts while snuggling to Daniel’s chest just letting his boyfriend hold him close. Every thought is his head is just going faster than before repeating Daniel’s words wanting to trust them. 

“Max where is this all coming from?” Daniel asks after a moment of just running his hand up and down on Max’s back. “Where is this insecurity coming from? Have I done something?”

“No you have been perfect”, Max says quietly shaking his head. He pulled enough away to look at Daniel. “That’s the problem. You are so fucking perfect and then you will find out that Lando is perfect too and fall in love with him and you will forget about me because I am just flawed fucked up who doesn’t even know how to be a good teammate while you will have the best teammate ever in McLaren.”

Ah, Daniel thinks while just pulling Max closer. So is this then, Daniel thinks. He knows that Max doesn’t want to be affected by what is going in the team. After all he is in the best place possible to be in. He wants to always be confident and strong. But Daniel also knows that him leaving Red Bull had hurted Max badly and the insecurity has been there ever since.

“Max like I have told you I didn’t leave because of you”, Daniel cups Max’s face carefully wiping tears off his face. Max looks up to him. “You are not a bad teammate. You are a great teammate and you are a great person. I left because Red Bull is a toxic team and dear god I hope you get out too. I’m not gonna say you are perfect because you won’t believe it and to be honest me neither. But I love you with all your flaws because that is you. And I love you.”

Max feels a faint smile come to his lips as he listens to Daniel. The Australian surely knows how to declare his love to him and make butterflies fly in Max’s stomach. He doesn’t want to be perfect anymore. He rather be a little bit fucked up if it meant that Daniel loved him. 

“So Lando is not a threat?” Max asks softly biting his lower lip softly trying to hide a smile. “Even though young boys are kinda your thing?”

“You are my thing Maxy”, Daniel tells him seriously before giving him one of his big smiles. “Also I can barely keep up with you and your video games… You really think that I could keep up with the chaotic energy of Lando? I will be needing you to get me all the free redbull you can find so I can simply spend time with him.”

“Yeah you might be right… I mean you are getting kinda old.”

And with that Daniel shoves Max off his laugh while the younger man is just laughing on the ground. Yeah they would be okay. Definitely okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and comments :3
> 
> come say hey to my tumblr : maxynorris


End file.
